The Mysterious Hebi Kuroi
by Tomo1
Summary: Ok, um, lets see, Yohji has a sister, she is part of a team.....o just read polease. Um review if ye don't mind, flames are welcome. Doomo Arigatoo!


The Mysterious Hebi Kuroi 

Yohji finally meets his sister, after 15 years, she came to them as part of their group, or so they thought. She gets attacked along the way by the Takatori's, the ones responsible for her brother, Masaki's death. They do a number on her, when she wakes she's in a hospital and the Takatori bros. are dead. She then reveals that she was in a close group but some how they got split up. How they got split up has been locked off from her mind. She leaves the team of Weiss to rejoin her true team, Hebi Kuroi.

Part 1

A young woman stands in front of a desk, while her boss lectures her on how things work. The man's office is beautiful, it has a hardwood floor, a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, very dark, misty blue walls, and ceiling to floor windows on the back wall. His desk has a cherry oak finish to it, and papers stacked neatly on each side. His floor has a burgundy carpet placed neatly in the middle of the floor.

Boss/ " It is top priority here that you cooperate with your team, no matter how much you hate them."

The man is dressed in a black business suit, he has black hair, and his glasses are low on the bridge of his nose; he is pacing back and forth behind his desk. His name is Persia.

Persia/ " Are you ready to meet your team, Tomo?"

The woman is dressed in a Muscle tank, men's jeans, a pyramid belt, and blue high-top All-Stars. Her hair is an odd colored brown, and right above her shoulders, She has a forest green cap on.

Tomo/" Yes sir."

Despite her looks, she speaks in a firm serious tone.

Persia/ "Very well, boys come in here!"

Four young men walk into the room, they are all dressed in black shirts, and black leather pants and black shoes. Ken has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, Omi has ginger brown hair and crystal blue eyes, Aya has cherry-red hair, and violet eyes, and Yohji has dark blond hair, and green eyes. 

Persia/ " Tomo, meet Tsukiyono Omi, Hidaka Ken, Fujiyama Aya, and Kudou Yohji." 

Tomo doesn't hear Persia; her eyes are glued to Omi.

Tomo/ "U..Uh…Hi…Nice to meet you."

Tomo breaks her attention from Omi, and starts talking firm again. Ken leans down to Omi and whispers something in his ear.

Ken/ " Looks like you've snagged a chick."

Tomo hears this and gets extremely pissed. 

Tomo/ " Hey! I HEAR THAT!!!" 

Ken jumps and steps away from Omi.

Persia/ " Tomo! Temper!"

Tomo looks at Persia, then at the guys. 

Tomo/ "Ok, Ok, I think we need to get something straight here. When I get pissed, I get pissed I literally kill the thing that I'm mad at. Don't say I didn't warn you."

The guys look at the scrawny woman, and start to laugh. Tomo walks up to them and grabs Ken's shirt. 

Tomo/ " What's so funny kid? Do I need to demonstrate on you?"

Ken smiles menacingly.

Ken/ "Try."

Tomo beams back.

Tomo/ "I will cut off your dick and shove it down your throat sideways!"

Ken smiles again, he has one of those smiles that make you feel like everything's a game. Tomo doesn't fall for it.

Ken/ "I'd like to see you try."

The guys look at each other and start to laugh again. Tomo glares at them, grabs 3 throwing stars, and throws them at the 3 guys. It hits their shirts and sticks them to the wall. She turns back to Ken.

Ken/"Whoa! Wait!" 

Tomo is angry beyond beliefs. 

Tomo/ "What?!"

Tomo punches Ken in the mouth, she's the type to hurt first then ask questions. Her blow splits open his lip.

Ken/ "K'SO! ITAI! That actually hurt!"

Tomo throws a victory smile at him then turns to the guys. 

Tomo/ "Ok, I've met you and proved myself, can we go?"

The guys turn and shrug. Omi grabs the stars, and turns to Tomo.

Omi/ "Hey! Tomo-Chan! Catch!"

Omi throws the stars at Tomo. She spins out of the way, throws her hand out to the side, and catches them in between each finger. 

Tomo/ "Nice try dude…wait, that throw blew so hard I should be callin you a dudette."

Omi's face flushes as he storms out of the room.

Persia/ " Uh…You four will help her train, She has also had a devastating past like each one of you. Now she is hunted because of it, so it is also your job to look after her."

The guys look at each other, ken gets up.

Ken/ "K'SO! Are you sure she needs training? She punches like a guy!"

Yohji smiles, then frowns.

Yohji/ "She wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Tomo raises an eyebrow at him.

Tomo/ "Oh, wouldn't I?

Gives Yohji a challenging look.

Tomo/ "I shall slit your throat and drink your blood!"

Persia is backed into a corner. Yohji takes off his glasses; Tomo freezes in mid step. Yohji reminds her of her brother, Levi, who died years ago.

Tomo/"Y..you…c..can't. You're not!"

Tomo's eyes are wide as she stutters. She runs past him, she hops down the stairs, runs down the hall, and dashes out of the lobby's front door. She lands on the top stair. She takes a few deep breaths, and quickly convinces herself he isn't her older brother. She gets up, and turns around to walk back into the lobby, and Yohji is standing in the doorway with a victorious smirk on his face. He throws her stuff at her. 

Yohji/ "Like I said kid, you don't stand a chance against me. Get in the car."

Omi, Ken, Yohji, and Aya all get into Yohji's black Corvette. Tomo walks over with a look of loss on her face. She gets in, she has to sit next to Omi. Her cap covers her eyes. She pulls a picture out of her bag, it's an old one, it has writing scribbled across the back it says, [*Masaki's voice* "To my favorite, wonderful, beautiful little sister. I love you very much, and I shall do all in my power to be home soon."]. She stares at the picture of Masaki, in his black jeans, his XXStraight EdgeXX T-shirt, his soapz, and his skateboard in hand. Tomo looks at the picture, then at Yohji, a tear rolls out of her eye, she starts mumbling something under her breath.

Tomo/ "It's not fair, it shoulda been me…"

Omi hears her, he look at what's in her hand. He instantly shouts at Yohji.

Omi/"Yohji-Kun! You used to know her!?"

Yohji looks up then, back at the road. Tomo shoves the picture in her bag, then wipes the tears out of her eyes.

Yohji/ " No I…"

Tomo breaks into what he is saying.

Tomo/ "That was my niisan! He died about 3 years ago at a god forsaken skateboard tournament, that I pushed him to join because I failed the elimination try-outs! It should have been me! It's my fault he's dead! They assassinated him! That's when I found out…"

Tomo's voice becomes quiet. Omi looks at her with a sympathetic face, he goes to touch her arm, she shrugs away. 

Omi/ "Found out what?"

Tomo looks up at Omi, her eyes are filled with tears. Tomo gazes into Omi's eyes, they are warm and inviting. Tomo looks away.

Tomo/ " That's when I found out that we were undercover for some weird organization, we were sent away until we were old enough to work for them."

Yohji glances at her in the rear-view mirror. Ken, & Aya are trying to ignore her. But they can't help feeling a bit sorry for her. 

Yohji/ "Let me see the picture." 

Omi gets an angry look on his face.

Omi/ "Say please Yohji-Kun!"

Omi is very keen on manners, and he never swears.

Yohji/ " Please."

Tomo takes the picture out of her bag and hands it to him. He looks at it, his face unreadable. Tomo yanks it out of his hand.

Tomo/"You see? He looked a lot like you, so that's why I didn't attack you!"

Yohji rolls his eyes.

Yohji/ "Sure, whatever, we're home."

Tomo opens the door to get out of the car. She grabs her bag , and steps out, she instantly wraps her arm around herself.

Tomo/ "Damn , it's freezing out here."

Omi takes off one of his jackets and puts it on her shoulders, she shrugs out of it. She throws it back at him.

Tomo/ "I can make it."

Yohji looks at her and sighs, he unlocks the door.

Yohji/ "You are just like your brother."

Tomo looks up at Yohji with a puzzled look; he does look a lot like Levi.

Tomo/ "You knew my brother?"

Yohji smirks, he turns to her, and put his hands on her slim shoulders.

Yohji/ "Baby, he's my little brother."

Tomo rips away from him, eyes wide. Her face shows how shocked she is.

Yohji/ "It's true if it wasn't, how would I know you got a dragon tattooed on your back five years ago?"

Tomo steps back. She gets a frightened look on her face.

Tomo/ "This doesn't mean I will treat you any different!"

Yohji smiles.

Yohji/ "I'm not askin ya to, I'm just happy to see my baby sister after 15 years."

Tomo looks around, the others are as shocked as she is apparently.

Tomo/ "Don't go that far. None of this 'baby sister' crap! Got it? Can we go inside now? I'm freezing!"

Yohji laughs subtly.

Yohji/ " What ever you say."

They all walk inside. Yohji goes to grab Tomo's stuff, she gives him an evil glare he backs off.

Yohji/ "Here let me show you to your room."

He guides her to a room, Omi runs after them and steps in front of the door.

Omi/ "She's not staying in my room!" 

Yohji raises a hand to strike the young boy. Tomo steps in front of Omi.

Tomo/ "I don't want to sleep in his room any way!"

Yohji halts his hand centimeters away from Tomo's face. She doesn't even flinch.

Yohji/ "What are you doing?!"

Tomo pushes him away from Omi, and starts yelling at him.

Tomo/ "I won't let you hurt him, so far he's the only one who's made me feel comfortable around here! Ken-Kun, and Aya-Kun apparently hate my guts! And you…I'm just your stupid sister."

Yohji's lip twitches. Tomo feels some victory. She looks around.

Tomo/ "No extra rooms any where?"

Yohji tries to keep calm. He acts like it never happened.

Yohji/ "None."

Tomo turns to Omi. She gazes into his crystal blue eyes.

Tomo/ "I'll just tough it out in the living room."

Omi looks at the clock and his eyes widen, he turns and runs into his room. Ken looks at the clock. 

Ken/ "Man, Yohji, your sister got us late!"

Tomo looks around and throws her stuff on the couch. Yohji walks into his room. A couple of minutes later the guys walk out of their rooms in business suits. Yohji glances at Tomo.

Yohji/ "Wanna come with?"

Tomo looks confused at them. She answers hesitantly.

Tomo/"O…ok."

Yohji smiles. He puts his hand out. Tomo sneers at it.

Tomo/ "No thanks."

She smacks his hand, and shoves her hands in her pockets. She turns around and spies her skateboard.

Tomo/"Any skate parks around here?"

Yohji gives her an evil glare. 

Yohji/ "You aren't leaving my sight. I'm not losing you too."

He speaks with hatred in his voice. Tomo turns around and throws an attitude straight back in his face.

Tomo/ "What are you gonna do? I'm not a baby, besides, I can kick any ones ass who trys to touch me."

Yohji looks at Omi. He smiles as he pushes him at her.

Yohji/ "Kick his ass!"

Tomo turns and steps to the left, so Omi stumbles right past her.

Tomo/ "He didn't touch me."

Yohji smirks. He grabs Omi and goes to hit him, he wants to see if Tomo will try to stop him. Sure enough, Tomo turns and throws a star at Yohji, it hits his wrist and slices his glove, and hits the wall.

Tomo/ "What did I tell you!? Don't touch him!"

Yohji glances at Ken, and Aya. He starts laughing, Tomo walks to the wall and pulls out her star.

Yohji/ "Hey guys! I think my imooto likes Omi! What do you think?"

Ken and Aya start laughing.

Ken/"You mean the hentai Omi? I'd say yes."

Aya/ "Try hell yes!"

They are still in a fit of laughing. Tomo smiles, she walks over to Yohji.

Tomo/ "So what if I do, what are you gonna do? Kill me?"

She could tell this pissed Yohji off.

Yohji/ "Just get in the fucking car, Tomo."

She turns and walks tauntingly away.

Tomo/ "No."

Yohji gets really pissed.

Yohji/ "Omi, tell her to get in the car."

Omi looks at him.

Omi/ "No she's your sister."

Yohji slaps him with the hand that has his college ring on it, the blow was so hard it sliced Omi's cheek and split his lip. Tomo turns and runs to Omi. She looks up at Yohji, then she punches him in the nose.

Tomo/ "What the hell did I tell you, Yohji-Kun!"

Yohji staggers back and wipes the blood off from his nose, Ken and Aya look at each other then run out to the car. Tomo takes some time to clean Omi's wounds. 

Omi/ "Why did you do that? You know I've had worse."

Tomo gives him a 'what the fuck' look, and puts the stuff away. 

Tomo/ "Your gonna be late."

Omi notices she is changing the subject, and turns to walk out of the room and turns to look at Tomo.

Omi/ "Wanna come?"

Tomo walk over to him, and smiles.

Tomo/ "Sure."

Omi smiles and tosses her his jacket. She accepts it this time. She grabs her shoes, and follows him out the door. Yohji sees them and starts the car. Omi helps Tomo into the car, Yohji glances at them.

Yohji/ "Tomo, you make me sick."

Tomo glances at him with an angry look. 

Tomo/ "Like wise."

Yohji puts his glasses on and ignores her the rest of the way. Tomo looks at the passing snow. She sees the Koneko as they park, the door is unlocked. Tomo screams at her brother not to go in.

Tomo/ "Yohji-Kun, no!!!! Don't go in there!"

She runs out of the car and pushes him away from the door. He gives her a 'I'm gonna kill you' look. She points to the scratched door.

Tomo/ "It's been booby trapped. The door has been busted open. Believe me I'm an expert at breaking into things, as well as setting booby traps."

She pulls out a throwing star, opens the door, and throws the star into the darkness. They all hear an 'Umph' then a guy staggers out of the store and collapses on the ice-cold pavement. Tomo smiles at Yohji and yanks the blade out of the man's chest.

Tomo/ "I told you."

She walks in some ways, and gets attacked by four men. She screams for her brother, but the men hog-tie her and gag her. They run out the door, Tomo is frantically thrashing about in the men grip. She desperately tries to scream, but the gag muffles the sound. Yohji goes to run after them, but one of the men shoots him, Yohji hits the ground hard. Tomo's eyes widen, she can't loose two, not another! She goes limp as she realizes there is no hope. The men blind fold her, and take her to the middle of nowhere.

Guy 1/ "Hello Tomo, we meet again."

The men take of the ropes, blind fold, and gag. Tomo gasps for air, she looks up. She can't believe it! It's those freaks who killed Levi! Tomo gets up and tries to run, but gets shot in the knee. She winces at the pain, but she keeps standing, and turns to the men. The warm blood running from her knee onto the snow, emitting tiny holes in the snow.

Tomo/ "How did you creeps find me?"

The guys turn, and look at her as they laugh.

Guy 2/ "We've been watching you, Tomo."

Tomo's eyes widen, they've been stalking her? But how it doesn't seem possible.

Tomo/ "How could you of followed me after all of these years? It's impossible!"

The men burst into a fit of laughter as the stare at her wrist.

Guy 3/ "We implanted a tracking devise into your brothers watch, we knew you would take something of his."

The men all start laughing, Tomo lunges forward to hit one of the men, but he cuts her with a dagger he had hidden in his sleeve. Tomo grits her teeth as she clenches her shoulder, blood gushing from the cracks of her fingers. She won't let them get away with this, but how can she beat them? All of her weapons are at home, and she runs from no one! The men slowly take out their weapons, one of the men smirk.

Guy 4/ "Prepare to die, girl!"

Tomo laughs through clenched teeth. 

Tomo/ "Try."

The men lunge in for the kill. She stands there, her feet numb in the snow. She refuses to budge as the strike her, slowly, painfully. The warm blood runs in streams down her arms. The crimson red emits pink puddles in the snow. She doesn't mind her wounds or bruises, if she get out of here alive, they will heal in about two weeks, her body heals very fast. Her energy is draining fast, her pain is unbearable, but she still stands there. She shall never give in; her pride is far too great to let her. Running is a last resort to her. Her arrogance will cost her dearly. She stares at the ever-lasting white, of the rolling hills, blanketed in heavy sheets of snow. 

*FLASHBACK BEGINS* 

As she stares into the abyss, she remembers him, when they were little, playing by the beach, his hair a golden ginger brown, her in her little pigtails, laughing as they play tag on the shore. 

Chibi Tomo/ "Masaki, no fair, you're cheating!" 

She used to shout that all the time at him all the time; he was a very fast runner. Then her memory skips a few years to the argument they had.

10 Yr. Old Tomo/ "You have to, c'mon it's always been your dream! You have to!"

16 Yr. Old Masaki/ "My dream was to become a pro-boarder with the best boarder I have seen yet, you! You didn't make it, so I don't wanna go. With mom and dad dead, I was left to take care of you. I am still staying true to my promise! Damn it, Tomo! You're my sister, I'll always be here for you!"

Tomo/ "I know I'll stay with you! I'll watch you in your runs, Oh c'mon it's your life long dream, and it always has been! Now go!"

You hear five gunshots as his eyes go wide, he falls forward, and Tomo runs up and catches him before he hits the rock hard pavement. That's when she sees it, five bloody streams running down his back. She looks up devastated. Four young men, stand there one raises a pistol to her temple. 

Guy1/ "Well, well. One down one to go. We are the four Takatori brothers, but you really don't need to know that since your as good as dead."

Tomo goes to speak but is silenced by a wire flying from the shadows and snapping the gun from the man's grasp. Tomo frantically grabs her brother's watch, and gets up and runs for her life. She runs into the shadows and gets snatched up buy a firm hand; he lifts her up by the shirt, throws her over their shoulder and starts running. That's the last she remembers a part of her memory has been locked off ever since.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

She feels her legs wobble, and she screams.

Tomo/ "Takatori, omae o koroso!!!!!!!!!!!"

She falls to the ground and stars bawling. She stops only because, her tears burn her wounds, she looks up at the Takatori brothers, her face pales as she storms past them with no words. She dashes off, running as fast as she can. The men chase after her, but she is slowed by her lacerations. She falls by a tree, curls into a ball, and buries her face into her knees. She waits for them to come and finish off the Kodou family line. She raises her head groggoly, and sees them all standing there, laughing, one raises his dagger, and Tomo blacks out. An hour later Tomo wakes up at the hospital. Aya is sitting by her bed; he is wearing a bright orange sweater, should she tell him redheads shouldn't wear orange? She tries to sit up but is thrown back by excruciating pain. 

Tomo/ "ITAI!"

Aya jumps, he looks around and sees her awake.

Aya/ "Oh, just you, your brother told me to watch you. You're lucky to be alive; the Takatori's are dead. K? Yeah, your brother is here; he got shot in the shoulder. You wanna go visit him?"

Tomo looks relieved at him.

Tomo/ "HAI!"

Aya jumps again, why couldn't Ken of watched her?

Aya/ "Ok, let's go. Can you walk?"

Tomo gets up. Surprisingly she's fine no pain in doing that. 

Tomo/ "Cool! I can walk! It's a miracle! Yeah! I'm not too beat up!'" *pauses * "Oh NO!!!!!!! I'm late for school! Holy shit!"

Tomo runs to the bathroom, and panics. She can't find her clothes she needs to get out of these god awful hospital clothes!

Aya/ *sweat drop * "Uh, Tomo, c'mon, Omi is getting your work. Let's go see Yohji."

Aya sighs, he takes her hand, the only place not sliced, and guides her to the next room. She instantly runs over and hugs Yohji.

Tomo/ "Yohji-Kun! You're ok! I thought you died!"

Yohji smiles and wraps his arms around her. He runs his fingers through her still wet, blood stained hair. Hospitals refuse to clean you up until they know your gonna live. Tomo looks up, and smacks him.

Tomo/ "What took ya?!"

Yohji gets a shocked look on his face. But it quickly subsides. He goes to say something, but Dr. Itashi walks into the room.

Dr. Itashi/ "Yare, Yare. Kodou Tomo. You're up. You got beat up pretty badly. You should be up, and runnin in about a week."

Tomo flips out.

Tomo/ "Nani!?! IIE! Where are the painkillers?!"

Tomo dashes up to the doctor and yanks out a bottle of painkillers from his pocket, she pours 3 into her palm, and downs them dry. She smiles at everyone, jumps up and down, but stops on the 3rd jump.

Tomo/ "I'll be fine in 20."

Yohji's smile fades. He doesn't like her being vulnerable like this.

Yohji/ "I don't want you working with us tomorrow, or ever, Aya will stay and protects you."

Tomo glances at the cold hearted Aya. She wrinkles her nose. 

Tomo/ "Ewep, couldn't you, o..or Omi-Kun? Ken-Kun, and Aya-Kun hate me. Wait, I didn't agree to this! Iie! K'so! I'm a part of this team too! I don't care what you say!"

Tomo's face shows her anger. Yohji grabs her arm, she flinches. The painkillers have started to work.

Yohji/ "So what, you're tough like the rest of us. But you're just as vulnerable as Omi."

Omi gives him an evil glare.

Omi/ "Hey, Yohji-Kun! I'm not vulnerable!"

Tomo, glares at Yohji too.

Tomo/ "What he said!"

Two young girls walk into the room, one has hair just past her shoulders, and is light brown with orange and blue stripes in it, the other, hair to the middle of her back, black, and has blue, pink, and green stripes in it. their hair reminds Tomo of snow cones, she knows exactly who they are at that moment.

Tomo/ "Alli-Chan! Chad-Chan!"

Everyone jumps, and spins around. Omi looks over Yohji's shoulder; he scrambles over and hugs Alli.

Omi/ "Alli-Chan! You're back! Where were you? And what in the world are you wearing?!"

Alli is dressed in a red T-shirt with a metal dragon and a tiger on the front, blue jeans, and pink All-Stars, Chad in a black jacket, dickeys type of jeans, a black shirt with blink 182 on it, and black All-Stars. Alli has a pack of arrows on her back and a crossbow in her hand, Chad has a sword, and a dagger strapped to her belt. Tomo instantly wraps Chad in her arms.

Alli/ "Uh.. enough mooches or I'll turn you into a frog!"

Tomo's eyes widen.

Tomo/ "You mean you were at the council!? Dude I barely mad it out of there with a degree! Mrs. Hackle is like the biggest bitch in the world!"

Alli starts laughing. It's true she was, out of every one in the academy, Tomo was the only one to pass that year. But Alli, & Chad got rid of her for good.

Chad/ "We'll you'da passed with flyin colors if you were there now. She quit. You'll never guess who made her quit either!"

They have a huge smile across their faces. Tomo rolls her eyes. They closed theirs.

Tomo/ "You made her quit, didn't you?"

Their eyes fly open; their faces have shock written all over them.

Alli/ "How did you know!? I thought you'd never guess! Well you'll never guess how!"

Tomo sighs, the guys are staring in awe at the three sorceresses. The girls smile and close their eyes again.

Tomo/ "You pushed her into the cauldron of our so called 'lunch' 12 time during lunch didn't you."

Their eyes fly open again as they stare at Tomo in puzzlement. Then their faces relax.

Chad/ "You did the same thing didn't you! You Witch! … Wait I'm talking about us all…. * Pauses * Wow I'm pretty slow!"

Tomo, Chad, and Alli burst into a fit of laughter. They fall to the floor with tears in their eyes because they are laughing so hard, 5 minutes later they are still at it.

Tomo/ "Wow, delayed reaction!"

They all get up from the ground. 

Chad/ "Yea you're tellin me!"

Alli looks around the room and sees Ken. She beams and runs over to him.

Alli/ "NIISAN!!!"

Ken jumps behind Aya, as if Aya's gonna protect him, and cringes. Aya, being the nice young man he is, steps out of the way so Alli can rush by and hug her older brother. She wraps her arms around a round her older brother, she buries her head into his chest.

Alli/ "I've missed you!"

Her expression changes dramatically. She looks up with a scornful face and smacks the brunette with all her strength.

Alli/ "I can't believe you didn't come to look for me! What kind of a brother are you?!"

Ken rolls his eyes at his narrow-minded sister, but despite the throbbing sharp pains in his cheek, he smiles.

Ken/ "You act just like Tomo, what have you 3 like been friends since you were in diapers?"

All three give him a scornful look. Them Chad starts laughing.

Chad/ "Well yes, and no, cause there is four of us. Omi's sister has yet to show up. Persia just sent us here to get Tomo, and leave to get Vimes. I can't believe you didn't know Persia put her here to be safe until we got here, you guys are pathetic. Any way together, all for of us are the team Hebi Kuroi. Now, nevertheless, I am for one, happy to see my older brother, but we must go and scout out our friend. Doomo Arigatoo. Ja-ne."

She throws the comment in a tone that gives the four bishonens chills. Yohji want's to protest, but somehow Tomo knows what he is thinking, and covers his mouth with her hand. He gives her an evil glare. She smiles menacingly. So she states her newfound power. 

Tomo/ "I know your darkest secrets, your mind tells all niisan."

His face freezes in shock as she removes her hand, and walks out with the two young girls. She left with not so much as a good bye. The four young men stand baffled by the sudden disappearance of their friend. 

~OWARI~


End file.
